


Future

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Past, Present, Future [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a big brother has advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

Warren sneaked into the house, hoping to get to his room without Joe catching him. He lived here now; Joe had insisted after his parents threw him out, and while he pretended to hate Joe's rules and constant mother-henning, secretly he loved it.

Lucas looked up from where he was kissing Joe and saw him. They shared a brief grin and Lucas pointed to the bedroom. Warren knew his 'big brother' wouldn't tell Joe what time he got in until he'd put him in a better mood. His new family was unconventional, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
